For Lucas, from Cooper!
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: This is a SLASH! Male/Male parings. Luca sis hurt, reeling from the death of Keith. When Cooper arrives back, he helps thoughs around him, more ways than one. S3 Based. Lucas/Cooper.


For Lucas, from Cooper!

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. **Sexual acts are in this story!**

**Rating: **M for sexual references, language.

**Warnings:** Language, Slash

**Rating: M**

**Characters: **Cooper Lee/Lucas Scott

**Summary:** This is the first in a series of three slash stories focusing around Cooper, helping out the family at the end of the third season. Here, Cooper finds Lucas, alone on the River court, it's here, that Cooper helps him out. Based in episode 3x19.

For Lucas, from Cooper!

The sun shone on the river court, rising slowly, highlighting the shadows of the landscape, shining on the water that separated the court from Tree Hill. Bouncing the ball several times, Lucas attempted a throw. He sighed as he missed for the third time in a row. Moving forward, Lucas grabbed the ball, deciding to give it another go.

"I'm sorry Keith" he whispered under his breath. It was only one month ago that he was alive and well, in love with his mum. Turning to face the hoop, Lucas bounced the ball yet again.

"I thought this game was more exciting" a voice altered Lucas, making him laugh.

"Coop, I heard you were in town" Lucas muttered, aiming the ball to the hoop. Cooper on the other hand couldn't help himself, he took a quick peek at Lucas' behind, noting his beautiful butt, perfectly shaped in his trousers.

"How you doing?" Lucas asked, turning back to Cooper and holing out a hand. Cooper was only too glad to take hold of the young teen's hand; he grasped it, and pulled Lucas in for a 'man' hug, while also patting him on the back.

"I knew I would find you here" Cooper smiled, releasing Lucas' hand. Lucas, continued to look at the hoop.

"You know, whenever I do my big thinking, I mostly find myself at an empty racetrack" Cooper said, noticing Lucas' hesitancy to talk. This however made him look at the older male.

"I think the silence clears my head" Cooper continued. Lucas quickly replied.

"Me too" he took a hot, and missed again, turning back round, he face Cooper.

"So, when does the circuit start back up huh?" Cooper followed Lucas, who made his way to the stands.

"For the drivers, three weeks, for me, it doesn't" Cooper said. Lucas looked at him, confused.

"I blew my ride" Cooper announced as he sat down too.

"What happened? Lucas asked him.

"Well for one thing, I let my nephew crash a race car into a wall" Cooper said, as Lucas took in a steady breath.

"Then things got a little dark from there" Cooper finished, giving Lucas a stern look.

"Sorry" Lucas sighed. Cooper only laughed it off.

"Yeah" There was a pause between them. The sun still rising in the east.

"You know, when they told me I couldn't drive, I thought my life was over, racing was all i had you know, it was who I was" Cooper sighed, informing Lucas of his sadness. Lucas looked on in sympathy.

"But then, the next day, the sun came up" Cooper went on, "Just like today" he smiled, waving at the sun.

"The world kept turning, and I was gonna be ok, you know?" Lucas, looked away, the tears burning at his swollen skin.

"It took me a while, but I finally realized then even if I never get back into racing again, I know I can be happy" Lucas looked back at the man, knowing, Cooper had just shared something special with him.

"Nathan told me about the game man" Cooper whispered.

"I'll get it back" Lucas stuttered, trying to sound confident.

"I hope you do!" Cooper replied. "But if for some reason you don't, you're gonna be ok!" Cooper said, half bleeding for Lucas to be happy. Lucas sat dumbstruck, staring at Cooper's waist.

"It's not what you do in life that matters Luke, It's about who you are!" Cooper sighed. Lucas nodded, taking in a deep breath. The tears rolled down his face, making him go red.

"I'm sorry" Lucas muttered, dabbing his eyes with his sleeves. Cooper gulped, not intentionally wanting the boy to cry, moved forward.

"Come here" Cooper reached forward and pulled Lucas into his arms. Lucas hesitated at first but then went ahead with it, after all, Cooper had done today. Cooper hugged the boy tightly. He heard Lucas sigh, breathing in hard and fast, the warmth radiating off of him onto Cooper. Lucas clung to Cooper for all he could. It was like he was safe, he missed the safe security of life that seemed to have banished when Keith did. Lucas seemed to like the contact, and noticed his dick seemed to, to.

Cooper pulled back, and that's when it happened. Lucas had know idea how, but it did, without warning, Lucas attacked Cooper's lushes lips. Cooper stood still, surprised about the sudden act. Cooper couldn't help but react, pulling back ,he sighed.

"Lucas" Lucas began to freak, he looked at Copper, going redder and redder.

"I know, I'm sorry, Coop, I don't know what the hell, happened bu-" Lucas was cut short. Cooper found his lips back on Lucas'. The moaned and rushed for domination. Cooper dug his tongue into the younger male's mouth, and Lucas only let it go. He moaned as Cooper's hands grasped onto his shoulders. Lucas grunted, as he pulled Cooper into him, and Lucas re-adjusted himself into the stands, his legs tangling around Cooper's waist. Cooper grunted as he felt Lucas' hard on, rubbing into his very own hard cock. Still kissing like mad, they began to thrust their hips into one another, soon finding a great rhythm. Lucas pulled back and moaned. Cooper lent forward and bit Lucas' neck.

"God!' Lucas screamed his cock straying against his pants. Cooper ran his hands up and down Lucas's body, moving them down; he quickly rubbed the hard member that sent Lucas wild. Deciding to tease him, Cooper pulled the shirt up, revealed ;Lucas' muscled torso. Licking his lips, Cooper bent down and licked along Lucas' trail, through the abs, and then biting onto the left nipple.

"FUCK!" Lucas screamed again as Cooper played with his nipple, and also pinching the right one.

"Feel good eh?" Cooper grinned.

"Cooper, please!" Lucas moaned, as his hands went through Cooper's short black hair.

"Stays between us" Cooper grunted, moving down Lucas body to between his legs. He grasped Lucas' cock, and Lucas only moaned in pleasure. Looking around to make sure no one was around, Cooper unzipped Lucas' pants and pulled out the hard 6 inc pole. Lucas moaned as he felt his cock in the hands of someone else. This will be the first time he cums since Keith's death. Cooper was busy though, he had already jerked Lucas four times.

"Like it?" Cooper smiled, while he watched the foreskin go up and down over the pink head that belonged to Lucas Scott. Lucas only grunted as he thrusted up hard into Cooper's hand, the pre cum exploding out of his head.

"Coop, suck me!" Lucas moaned, his eyes closed, head back, hands in Coopers hair. Cooper smiled, and gave Lucas a few more strokes, while playing with his blond haired balls.

'COOPER!" Lucas screamed, all too soon reached the edge. Cooper stoped, and lent up and kissed the boy, pulling on his bottom lip.

"You ready?" Lucas only nodded, panting with pain and pleasure. Cooper smiled; he bent down fast and sucked on the head, perfectly putting the head around his lips. This was not new to Cooper; it was only recently that he began to suck cock, rather than pussy. Cooper smiled as he tasted Lucas' pre cum for the first time. Lucas screamed even more as Cooper began to down Lucas' pole, reaching the base. Cooper gagged a little, as the cock hit the back of his throat.

"FUCK ME!" Lucas screamed, thrusting his cock right up and into Cooper's mouth, and that made him go over the edge. Lucas' hot eight spurts of cum hit Cooper's mouth, coating it, and then travelling down his willing mouth.

"OH GOD!" Lucas moaned and grunted as he thrusted fast after the post orgasm. Cooper pulled back and swallowed most of the teens hot load. God did he enjoy it. Moving up, Cooper kissed Lucas, and let the other taste his own cum. Lucas didn't quite like it, but still swallowed it.

"Talk to me when ever" Cooper said, wiping his mouth and zipping up Lucas. Lucas panted, and nodded.


End file.
